Things Called LOVE and FAMILY
by NieChan CassieYJ
Summary: Bagaimana jika keluarga yang telah bercerai, berpisah sekian lama.. memutuskan untuk kembali dan memperbaiki keadaan yang ada? akankah akan berakhir dengan kebahagiaan atau haruskah menerima kenyataan pahit yang ada? "Haruskah kau tetap menjadi hyungku?" "Aku mencintaimu" "Kalian tidak boleh begini!" "Andweeeeeeeee... Jongieee-ahh""


**Things called Love and Family**

**Rated :: T**

**Pairing : Yunjae is REAL, HanChull, YooSu, MinFood**

**Chara : YunJaeYooSuMin, Hangkyung, Heechul (pemeran pendukung akan bertambah sesuai cerita)**

**Genre :: Romance, Family,Hurt/Comfort**

**Summary : **

**Disclaimer : Cerita ini terinspirasi dari FanFic karya Orizuka & Lia Indra Andriana "Oppa and I".Mungkin untuk beberapa chapter awal aq tulis ceritanya sama persis dengan cerita aslinya hanya tokohnya aq ganti dengan YunJae and the others. Tapi tenang saja.. untuk chapter selanjutnya… isi cerita akan berubah sesuai dengan apa yang ada di pikiran aq meski mungkin masih ada beberapa part yang bakal aq ambil dari cerita aslinya… ^^**

**Dunia mengakui…Yunho milik Jaejoong and Jaejoong milik Yunho titik!**

**Warning : Yaoi,boys love… if you don't like it, just leaving this page and don't read! GS for Heechul**

**Maaf klo banyak typo dan ceritanya membosankan… I;m newbie here jd masih harus banyak belajar…hehehe^^… tolong dibantu yaa.. gumapta..**

CHAPTER I

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Sepasang doe eyes seorang namja cantik menatap ke sekeliling bandara internasional Incheon, mengagumi keindahannya dalam hati. Berkebalikan dengan isi hatinya, ekspresi namja cantik itu begitu masam, seolah bandara itu mengeluarkan bau busuk,bukannya harum semilir melati._

_Bishounen itu menghela napas, lalu duduk diatas koper merah yang digantungi kartu pengenal bertuliskan "KIM HEECHUL, JEPANG". Ia lantas beralih menatap sebuah koper lain, berukuran dua kali lipat dari koper yang ia duduki-yang ada di depannya._

"_Joongie-aa!"_

_Joongie atau namja cantik yang bernama lengkap Kim Jaejoong itu, reflex menoleh. Seorang wanita cantik semampai berusia pertengahan tiga puluhan menghampirinya sambil melambai. Jaejoong kembali menghela nafas._

"_Mian (maaf),toiletnya penuh," katanya dengan suara manis dibuat-buat._

"_Kenapa tiba-tiba bahasa Korea?" tanya Jaejoong,dalam bahasa Jepang. "Apa karena kita sedang di Korea?"_

"_Keurom (tentu saja)." Wanita itu tersenyum manis, sengaja menyibak rambut saat beberapa pria lewat dan mengagumi posturnya, membuat sang namja cantik itupun sukses menganga._

"_Eomma, jebal jom (eomma, please deh)!". Kim Jaejoong menyahut, tak sadar dirinya pun sudahmenggunakan bahasa itu. Bahasa yang tak pernah digunakannya lagi semenjak lima tahun lalu._

_Kim Heechul tersenyum simpul melihat sang anak yang sekarang menutup mulutnya dan terlihat salah tingkah. Jaejoong memang tidak pernah suka menggunakan bahasa Korea. Tidak semenjak lima tahun lalu,saat kehidupannya berubah secara drastis._

_Lima tahun lalu, Heechul begitu egois saat memutuskan untuk bercerai dengan Kim Hangkyung. Begitu egois untuk memisahkan Kim Jaejoong dengan ayah kandungnya. Begitu egois untuk membuang apa yang dinamakan keluarga._

_Namun dirinya tetap yakin, setengah atau lebih dari segala kejadian itu adalah kesalahan Kim Hangkyung. Mantan suaminya yang kaku dan workaholic itu memilih untuk menerima panggilan tugas di Seoul daripada tetap tinggal bersamanya di Hiroshima, Jepang._

_Masih jelas di ingatannya saat ia memberi Hangkyung pilihan: mengambil pekerjaan itu atau bercerai, dan Hangkyung memilih bercerai. Rasa sakit benar-benar menghujam jiwanya. Meski begitu ia pun menyanggupi keputusan yang telah dijatuhkan._

_Heechul tadinya hanya ingin menguji Hangkyung. Tak sekalipun ia menduga bahwa namja yang sangat dicintainya itu akan lebih memilih pekerjaan dibanding dirinya. Kim Heechul pun tak ingin kalah. Ia harus memperlihatkan pada Hangkyung bahwa tanpanya, ia bisa hidup dengan baik di Jepang._

_Menikah di usia yang sangat muda-sembilan belas tahun-membuat psikologis HanChull masih begitu labil,hingga mereka akhirnya melakukan hal yang orang tua mana pun tak akan pernah lakukan :memisahkan dua anak mereka untuk tinggal di negara yang berbeda._

_Hati Heechul sebenarnya sakit saat memikirkan itu, namun sekarang ia sudah ada disini. Ia sedang memperbaiki kesalahannya._

_Sebulan yang lalu, tanpa diduga, Hangkyung dating ke Hiroshima dan mengajaknya dan juga Kim Jaejoong ke Seoul untuk kembali bersama sebagai keluarga. Dirinya tak pernah menyangka,Hangkyung akan melakukannya. Seorang Hangkyung yang pendiam dan tak pernah mengekspresikan perasaan, datang untuk menjemputnya dan meminta rujuk._

_Walaupun luluh dan girang setengah mati,ia tak ingin memperlihatkannnya. Sambil mengajukan syarat-bahwa dirinya boleh bekerja diSeoul-ia pun menerima ajakan sang mantan suami. Hangkyung pun menyanggupinya. Heechultidak bisa lebih memakan waktu lima tahun, Hangkyung akhirnya kembali untuknya._

_Mungkin bukan untuknya, tetapi untuk Kim Jaejoong sang anak tercinta. Namun, ia tak peduli. Yang penting Hangkyung telah berusaha, dan sekarang adalah gilirannya._

_Kim Jaejoong menatap ibunya-yang sekarang sibuk melirik jam tangan tiap lima detik sekali-lalu menghela napas. Jaejoong tahu apa yang membuat sang oemma begitu. _

_Sebulan lalu, seperti sulap, Jaejoong mendapati sang ayah berdiri di depan pintu flat bobroknya. Entah bagaimana, ayahnya bisa menemukan mereka dan terbang langsung dari Korea._

_Selama lima tahun setelah perceraian kedua orang tuanya, Jaejoong hanya berhubungan dengan ayahnya melalui telepon. Ia tidak memiliki keinginan untuk chatting, webcam, atau apa pun. Telepon pun hanya dating saat ia berulang tahun, atau untuk menanyakan kabar._

_Melihat ayahnya ada di depan flat, ia merasa bingung. Melihat ayahnya membujuk ibunya untuk ikut dengannya ke Seoul dan bersatu kembali sebagai keluarga, ia semakin merasa bingung. Seperti semua yang terjadi tidak nyata. Ia merasa seperti sedang bermimpi._

_Namun ini bukanlah mimpi. Sekarang dirinya berada di sini, di Bandara Incheon, menunggu ayahnya menjemput mereka._

_Jangan dikira Kim Jaejoong senang akan hal ini. Tidak, ia sama sekali tidak senang. Ia tidak senang meninggalkan Jepang. Meninggglkan teman-temannya. Meninggalkan kehidupannya. Jaejoong tidak suka ditinggalkan, jadi ia pun tak suka meninggalkan. Itu yang ia pahami setelah lima tahun ini. Namun pada akhirnya, ia harus meninggalkan semuanya, demi orang yang pernah meninggalkannya. Ironis._

_Jaejoong melirik kembali ibunya yang sekarang sudah mengeluarkan cermin dan sibuk merapikan rambut. Seharusnya, Kim Jaejoong bisa menyalahkannya. Menyalahkan ibu yang egois yang memilih untuk tetap tinggal di Jepang mengejar karirnya dan pada akhirnya gagal, dari pada ikut suami demi keharmonisan rumah tangga. Menyalahkan ibu labil yang mengajukan cerai secara iseng-iseng, lalu disanggupi secara serius oleh suami kakunya itu._

_Namun jika demikian, Jaejoong berlaku tidak adil. Ayahnya juga bersalah. Seperti ibunya, ayahnya sama-sama egois dan tidak memikirkan nasib anak-anaknya. Ayahnya tega membawa pergi belahan jiwanya._

_Perut Jaejoong mendadak terasa mulas, teringat akan seseorang yang dibencinya lebih dari siapa pun. Seseorang yang membuat segala musibah ini semakin menyakitkan dan tak bisa ia lewati sendiri. Seseorang yang harusnya selalu ada untuknya, tetapi malah pergi meninggalkannya._

"_Joongie-aa."_

_Jaejoong mengingat suara berat itu. Ia mendongak, lalu menatap sosok tinggi tegap berwajah tirus yang pernah dilihatnya sebulan lalu di depan pintu flatnya._

_Kim Heechulikut mendongak. "Oh, Wasseo (sudah dating)?"_

_Jaejoong melirik ibunya yang tampak sangat berbeda dengan beberapa menit lalu. Nada suaranya menjadi dingin dan terkendali, begitu juga ekspresinya. Rupanya ia benar-benar menjaga image._

"_Eo (Ya)," jawab Kim Hangkyung,lalu menatap sang putra tercinta. "Bawaan kalian hanya itu?"_

_Jaejoong hamper mendengus. Tidak ada 'apa kabar?', apalagi pelukan hangat. Ayahnya masih sekaku yang diingatnya dulu._

"_Yang lain akan dikirim oleh ekspedisi," jawab Jaejoong datar, nyaris seperti robot._

"_Yunho mana?"_

_Perut Jaejoong kembali melilit saat mendengar ibunya menyebut nama itu. Nama yang selalu ia hindari untuk di ingat._

"_Menunggu di rumah," Hangkyung melirik Jaejoong. "Ayo kita pulang."_

_Kim Jaejoong termangu sementara ayahnya menarik koper dan bergerak menuju pintu keluar._

_Pulang…_

* * *

_Jaejoong menatap ke luar jendela mobil. Selama dua jam perjalanan, tak seorang pun berbicara. Perjalanan dari Incheon menuju Kangnam benar-benar terasa seperti dariJepang ke Indonesia. Jaejoong bahkan bertaruh, ia akan lebih merasa nyaman jika mengendarai taksi sendirian._

_Ayahnya terlalu serius untuk memulai pembicaraan apa pun. Ibunya terlalu gengsi. Ia sendiri terlalu malas. Jika ada Yunho…_

_Jaejoong memukul kepalanya sendiri saat tiba-tiba mengingat nama itu. Ia sendiri tak tahu kenapa bisa mengingatnya._

_Mobil tiba-tiba berhenti, membuat Jaejoong kembali menatap keluar. Ternyata mereka sudah berada di dalam garasi sebuah rumah. Oh bukan, tepatnya sebuah mansion. _

_Jika mendengar kata mansion, mungkin dipikiran kita adalah rumah biasa yang tak berarti apa-apa. Namun di Korea khususnya di Kangnam, rumah bertingkat dua dan berhalaman luas seperti ini sama sekali berarti apa-apa._

_Jaejoong belum berhenti menganga saat ayahnya membuka pintu mobil dan bergerak turun. Jaejoong segera mengatupkan mulut, lalu ikut melangkah keluar. Walaupun ingin, ia tetap tidak bisa berhenti mengagumi rumah itu. Di sampingnya, ternyata sang oemma pun sedang melakukan hal yang sama._

"_Ige….ni jibiya (ini rumahmu)?" katnya, tak percaya bahwa mantan suaminya hidup mewah seperti ini sementara ia dan Jaaejoong terlunta-lunta di Jepang._

_Hangkyung melirik dari balik bagasi yang terbuka untuk melihat mantan istri dan anak lki-lakinya. "Kau bilang kau juga hidup mewah di Jepang?"_

_Heechul segera berdeham sambil mengendalikan ekspresinya. Memang benar, demi gengsi, Heechul mengatakan itu. Namun, ia sama sekali tak menyangka Hangkyung sesukses ini dengan jabatan barunya._

_Hangkyung menarik kedua koper milik Heechul dan Jaejoong. Lalu melangkah ke teras rumah. Lmpu ters segera menyala begitu kaki Hangkyung menginjaknya. Di belakang, pagar rumah tertutup secara otomatis._

_Terdengar suara langkah kaki dari dalam rumah, membuat jantung Jaejoong terasa mencelos._

_Tepat sebelum pintu dibuka, Hangkyung menoleh ke belakang, menatap mantan istri dan anaknya. "Mulai sekarang, rumah ini milik kita."_

_Jaejoong masih belum berkedip sampai akhirnya pintu tiba-tiba terbuka. Seorang anak laki-laki berwajah kecil, bermata tajam bak elang, dan bertubuh tinggi-sangat tampan-muncul dari sana. Jantung Jaejooong sekarang terasa berhenti berdetak._

"_EOMMAAAA!" serunya begitu melihat seorang Kim Heechul_

"_YUNHO-YAAAA! Heechul balas berteriak, lalu melupakan segala image dan gengsinya, memeluk anak laki-laki itu erat._

"_Aku sangat rindu padamu!" Yunho melepaskan diri dari pelukan ibunya untuk menatap wajahnya. "Eomma belum berubah sedikit pun, masih cantik seperti dulu!"_

"_Mwo yaa (apaan sih)!" Heechul memekik kegirangan sambil meneouk kedua pipi anak laki-lakinya itu. "Kau sudah sebesar ini! Eomma adeul neomu meotjida (anak laki-lakiku sangat keren)!"_

_Selama beberapa saat pasangan ibu dan anak itu heboh saling melepas kangen, melupakan kehadiran Jaejoong dan Hangkyung yang hanya mentapa pemandangan itu tanpa ekspresi. Begitu menyadarinya, Heechul segera melepas Yunho dan berdeham salah tingkah._

_Yunho sekarang mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sesosok namja cantik yang berusaha tak menatapnya balik._

"_Jaejoong-aah," gumam Yunho, suaranya penuh kerinduan. "Annyeong?"_

_Jaejoong tak ingin membalas sapaan itu, tetapi kedua orang tuanya menatapnya. Jadi Jaejoong hanya mengangguk singkat, masih menolak untuk menatap mata berbinar Yunho._

_Jaejoong tahu kedua orang tuanya sudah saling tukar pandang, tetapi ia tak peduli. Ia tak ingin memanfaatkan Yunho begitu saja._

"_Baiklah, ayo masuk. Udaranya dingin," Hangkyung memecah keheningan._

_Heechul menggandeng Yunho masuk, sementara Jajoong tersaruk di belakang mereka, menatap punggung tegap milik saudaranya._

_Hyung tersayangnya._

* * *

_Jaejoong membuka pintu kamar mandi, lalu melangkah menuju kamarnya sambil mengeringkan rambut. Otaknya masih dipenuhi berbagai hal. Ia masih belum bisa berpikir lurus,_

_Salah satu hal terbesar yang memenuhi otaknya sekarang ada dihadapannya, bersandar tepat didinding didepan pintu kmarnya. Yunho nyengir lebar sambil melambai._

_Jaejoong menatapnya datar, menghela napas, lalu melengos. Ia Nampak ingin tidur, dan bangun dikasur empuknya di Jepang. Tidak ada senyuman konyol itu. Tidak ada keluarga konyol ini._

"_Jaejoong-aah." Yunho segera mengadang dirinya. "Aku sangat merindukanmu, tahu."_

"_Cih," kata Jaejoong terang-terangan, lalu menatapnya bengis. "Pikyeo (minggir)."_

_Yunho mengernyit bingung. "Jae-aah, sejak kapan kau kasar begini?"_

_Jaejoong berusaha untuk mengendalikan amarah yang membucah didadanya, lalu kembali menatap anak laki-laki yang menurutnya sok polo situ._

"_Kau tahu apa tentangku?" Jaejoong merapatkan geraham._

_Yunho kehilangan kata-kata selama beberapa saat, tak mengerti dengan sikap adik kesayangannya ini. "Jae-aah…apa kau baru sja menyebutku dengan 'kau'?"_

"_Keurae (iya)! Kau tahu apa tentangku?" Jaejoong menyahut, mendorong tubuh Yunho, lalu membuka pintu kamar._

_Yunho menatapnya sedih. "Jaejoong-aah. Jangan memanggilku dengan 'kau'. Bagaimanapun, aku tetap hyung-mu, kan?_

_Jaejoong yang hendak menutup pintu segera terdiam._

"_Hyung?" gumamnya, lalu mendengus dan kembali menatap Yunho sengit. "Ni ga (kau) Utkijima (jangan melucu)."_

_Yunho menatap Jaejoong nanar. "Jae-aah…."_

"_Aku tidak butuh hyung sepertimu."_

_Jaejoong membanting pintu, lalu menghempaskan punggung pada kasur pegas. Kasur yang empuk, sangat berbeda dengan kasurnya di Jepang. Nmaun, entah mengapa kasur itu terasa dingin._

_Jaejoong memejamkan mata, berusaha menahan air mata yang hendk keluar. Selama beberapa tahun ini, ia selalu berusaha menerima nasibnya dan tidak pernah terpuruk seperti ini. Ia adalah seorang namja, namja yang kuat - tidak membutuhkan siapapun, terutama saudaranya Jung Yunho._

"_Hyung, katanya?" _

_Lucu sekali_

_ To Be Continue..._

_Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa… akhirnya terpenuhi sudah keinginanku untuk mencoba menulis fanfic diFFn ini. Mianhe klo FF ku ini bukan murni buatanku #bow….. tapi ku janji di FF q yang selanjutnya, aq bakal berusaha menuangkan seluruh ide yang ada di kepalaku ini… hehehehehehe….. #senyum2GAJE._

_Gimana chap.1 ne chinguuu? Baguskah? Emang ada beberapa kalimat yang aku rubah dikit ga sesuai aslinya coz buat menyesuaikan alurnya di chap2. selanjutnya. _

_Mohon reviewnya yaa… biar aq tambah semangat disini…hehehehe… mian juga klo banyak typos berkeliaran…. #ane cuma manusia biasa yang banyak salah…. Hahahahaha #apa dechhh -_-…_

_Sekali lagi RnR nee…. Gumawoooooooooooooo….. emmmuachhhhh_

_#tebar2 kecupan basah bareng Junchan….. _


End file.
